To Much To Take In
by DiamondWolfLover
Summary: What would happen if Roman and Rike found out Bree has superpowers. What will the rest of the team do? This shows during The Rock. Braz! RATED M FOR RAPE. I'm really bad at summaries, Sorry. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I know I could've put this story on my 'B stands for Bree' one-shot, but I wanted to make this with a lot of chapters and leave you guys at some cliff- hangers. Plus this is a Lab Rats ELITE FORCE story. So I hope you like it.**_

Bree's POV.

I can't believe it. I have super powers. I feel bad Skylar lost some of her powers though. If I wasn't about to die I would have stopped her, but even if I wasn't about to die she wouldn't have needed to do it. So because of me being selfish she lost some of her powers. I just don't know which powers.

"It'll be our little secret." Skylar says promising she won't tell the rest of the team yet.

"Wow! I can't beleive I have super powers. That means-" I'm about to finish, but Skylar cuts me off.

"That your the first bionic super hero hybrid!"

"Well, I was gonna say number 1 on the list, but that works too." We both run into the hyper lift and it brings us upstairs.

We don't see the boys anywhere "I guess the boys are still saving AJ from whatever Chase built." I laugh a little at her joke.

"Today wasn't the best day for most people" I said while me and Skylar walk to the couch and sit down.

After 5 minutes of talking Chase, Oliver and Kaz come up from the hyper lift and notice me. "Bree? How you doing?" Chase says as they all stand in front of me and look at me worriedly.

I glance at Skylar "I guess I'm ok."

"So what happened while we were gone?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Well, Bree almost died because when my lightning blast hit the Autorian, the Autorian's energy also touched Bree." Skylar says quickly like what happened was normal.

The boys eyes widen "Oh my god Bree are you okay?" Chase comes to sit down next to me and puts a hand on my back and Kaz and Oliver follow closely behind to sit down next to Chase.

I take a deep breath "Yeah." I look at Skylar "Thanks to Skylar."

She pulls me into a hug "Your my sister. I wasn't gonna let you die."

"We'll, I'm so glad you didn't" Chase says.

"Yeah, me too." I said and they laugh a little.

"Do you feel any pain? Can we get you anything?" Kaz asks.

"No, I think I'll just go to bed, but before I do. Where is AJ?" I just started to notice he wasn't here.

"Oh he's fine. He went back to his apartment room through the tunnels." Oliver says and I nod.

"Okay well, good night."

"Good Night." They all say back to me. I go to my room and I'm so worn out and tired, I fall right to sleep.

*The Next Morning*

The next morning I feel a little different. I can't really explain it. It's just this weird feeling. Could it be a side effect to my powers? I decided to shake it off and go downstairs for breakfast. I see Oliver and Kaz making pancakes with Kaz's heat blast. And I see Skylar and Chase eating cereal.

I walk towards them "Hey guys." I say with a dry and shaky voice.

"Hey." They say with confusion.

"So what's for breakfast?" I say with my voice still sounding dry and shaky.

"Kaz's burnt pancakes or cereal" Skylar says giving me a strange look.

Chase walks up to me and puts a hand on my head. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I feel fine." I say and try to clear my throat.

"You don't sound fine." Chase says removing his hand from my head.

"Probably just need some water." Oliver takes a glass and fills it with his water gun finger and hands me the cup.

I drink it and they stare at me while I'm drinking it "See I'm fine." I say in a normal voice and they all get back to doing what they were doing. I'm about to go get some cereal when I start to feel really light headed and dizzy.

Kaz notices this "Bree?" He says making the rest of the team look back at me.

"I'm fine" I say and I put a hand on my head and collapse to the ground and my glass of water shatters on the floor.. I don't know why, but I just feel dizzy and sort of drained out. It could be from the Autorian last night.

The team runs to my side "Bree!" Skylar screams as she kneels down next to my head.

"Bree? Are you okay? Talk to me." Chase says

"Chase I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I say and Kaz and Oliver start to help me up and regain my balance.

"No, your not fine. Something's wrong." Chase says. I can't really tell them about my powers yet. I'm still trying to figure them out and I just want to wait before I tell the team. I need to tell them something though.

"It's probably a side effect from the Autorian yesterday. I myself feel a little dizzy." Skylar says with a look that's telling she knows I'm not feeling well because of my super powers.

"If your feeling dizzy I can get you some ice." Oliver says to Skylar while holding up his hand.

"No I'm good. I think Bree's gonna be fine." Skylar says.

I nod "Yeah I'm feeling better already." I lied and Chase looks at me in disbelief but nods. They were all about to finish their breakfast when an alarm came off.

"Something happened downstairs. Let's go!" Chase yells and we all rush to the hyper lift and go downstairs. When we're downstairs we don't see anything out of the ordinary so Chase runs up to the cyber desk and turns the alarm off.

''That's weird." Oliver says. Then the big TV monitor turns on. It's Roman and Riker.

"Well well well, Looks like the Elite Force is trying to hide something, But we're on to you. We're coming for you now Bree. And we'll get our revenge." The TV monitor turns off and the team looks at me.

"Why do they want Bree?" Kaz asks and looks at Chase.

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna let them take you. I don't why they want you, but right now that doesn't matter." Chase states and looks at the rest of the team on the last sentence.

I start to feel sick "I need some air." I rush to the hyper lift.

"Bree wait!" Is the last thing I hear Chase scream before the hyper lift takes me upstairs and I rush to the terrace. I sit in a chair and start to take deep breaths. I start to calm down and after 2 minutes, I'm joined by Skylar.

"Hey." Skylar says in a nice voice and she stands their looking at me.

"Hey."

"Are you okay." I was about to lie, but I shake my head no and look down at the ground. "I think we both know what Roman and Riker were talking about." I nod. "They know you have super powers. I don't know how they know, but they do and they can take you down now because right now your really weak from last night. Right now It's dangerous because they now see you as not only a super hero, but also bionic so your now the bigger target." I sit their speechless. "I want you to consider telling the rest of team about yesterday because they deserve to know why Roman and Rike are after you. I promised not to tell, but that doesn't means you shouldn't" She walks inside and I sit their breathing in and out and try to calm down more. What am I gonna do?

After about 10 minutes of me sitting in silence and clearing my head I decide to go inside. Right now is just not the time to tell them about my powers. I see my team sitting in the living room talking to each other on the couch. They don't seem to notice me. "What are we gonna do?" Oliver says in a voice loud enough that I can hear, but would not have heard out on the terrace.

"I don't know.'' Chase says

"Why would they want Bree. Sure she's protecting us from Roman and Rike, but so is Chase and they seem to see her more as a target more than us right now." Kaz explains. He's got a point. Right now Roman and Riker do see me as more of a target. I can understand why. Like Skylar said, they know that I'm now a super hero and bionic.

"I don't know!" Chase yells at Kaz's questions and I can tell Chase immediately feels bad about it. "I'm sorry. It's just that she's my sister and the fact that Roman and Riker are both targeting only her is just getting in my skin. And I just want to keep her safe." He takes a deep breathe "If anything happens to her I don't know what I'd do." Chase says and he starts to calm down. He's always been a sweet and protective brother. He and I are really close and we'd do anything for each other. Same goes to Adam and Leo, but me and Chase have a sibling bond that nobody really understands.

"Chase we're not gonna let anything happen to her. She's strong." Skylar says as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "But you got to keep your voice down so Bree doesn't-" She cuts herself off when she sees me sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Bree." Skylar says and the rest of the team looks at me.

"Bree." Chase says and he gets up off the couch "How much did you hear." I didn't want to tell him that I heard him saying how much he cared about me.

"Nothing really. I just walked in. What were you guys talking about?" I pretended to not know.

"Nothing." Kaz speaks from the couch. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better. I just needed some air and time to think." I say and Kaz nods in understanding. "Can we just forget about the whole thing right now? I just want something else on my mind."

"Sure. Hey can you toss me my phone?" Chase asks and I see his phone on the table. I grab it and toss it to him. He catches it, but immediately drops it. "Ow!" Chase screams.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asks and Chase points to his phone that's on the floor and smoking with a hand print burnt on it.

Chase looks at me "Bree? Did you just do that?" Oh no. I still don't know how to control my super powers and must have accidentally used my thermo-touch.

"Uh-" I'm speechless, I don't know what to say.

"Bree?" Skylar says and gives me a look that says 'you should tell them'. I nod and look down at the ground, giving her the okay to tell them.

"What's going on?" Oliver asks, now he's concerned.

''Look when I hit the Autorian with my lightning blast and it's energy hit Bree, she almost died. I didn't know what to do, but right before she died I had an idea. I thought if I touched the Autorian, then it's healing energy would pass from me to Bree and save her. So that's what I did and I manage to save her." Skylar takes a deep breath "I did however lose some of my super powers. And because Bree made indirect contact with the Autorian, she now has super powers." She said the last sentence excitedly and the boys look at me in shock.

"What?" Chase says and he runs over to me. He grabs my arm and starts to look me over like I had been in a bad fight. "How do you feel?"

I pull my arm away "I feel fine. Great actually. I just need to get used to some of my powers." I explain and point to his burnt phone that is still on the floor.

"That's awesome Bree. Do you know some of your powers?" Kaz asks

"Well so far, all I know is I have therm-touch and this proton ring thingy." I say and I activate my proton ring.

"Cool. So now your a bionic super hero?!" Oliver says in amazement.

"Yea. The first one." I say

"No wonder Roman and Riker see you as a big target, they're after all super heroes and now you are one." Chase says.

"That still doesn't change anything. We're still gonna take them both down." Skylar speaks up.

"Exactly. Now like I said before, I want to forget about the whole thing." I say. I'm glad that they know about my powers, but I still need time to process things and would like things to go back to normal.

"Sure. How about we watch a movie." Kaz asks and I smile and nod. We watch movies for the rest of the day. Which was a great way for me to just relax and process my whole super powers and Roman and Riker seeing me as a big threat.

*Later That Day*

It was getting really late, and after watching movies till 10 pm we decide to go to bed and crash. I manage to sleep, but at 3 am I wake up to Skylar's snoring. Since I was awake I decide to go downstairs to get a glass of water. I get out of bed and push off to stand,but stumble a little. I manage to catch my self on my bed. I guess I'm still weak from the other day. I sneak downstairs and go to the kitchen. Even though it's 3 am, the city is so noisy. Then I notice the door to the terrace is wide open. I walk up to close the doors and a strange rocket crashes through the glass and I fall to the floor. I see Roman and Riker stand before me as shattered glass falls to the floor.

"Hey Bree, long time no see." Roman says

"What do you want?" I say while laying on my back with my elbows holding me up. I'm too weak to get up. I'm losing my strength and energy.

''I think you know what we want." Riker says and he uses a blast wave similar to Adams to take me out. The world goes black and I'm knocked out cold.

Chase's POV.

After watching those movies last night everyone decided to crash. Even though I normally prefer scientific and some action movies, we watched some pretty good movies. I wake up to Skylar shaking me awake.

"Chase something's wrong!" Skylar says and seems worried. My eyes pop open.

"What is it? What's going on?" I ask in concern.

"I was sound asleep until I hear a big 'crashing' sound. I woke up and saw that Bree wasn't in her capsule." She explains and I jumped out of bed.

"Go wake up Kaz and Oliver. I'll go check downstairs." She nods and we run to where I instructed. I run as fast as I can downstairs. I see the terrace windows shatter and a burnt out rocket with a note on it. I pick up the note and start to read it.

 _Dear Elite Force,_

 _We took your precious Bree. You'll never see her again. Don't even try to save her because you'll just be leaving yourselves on a plate. We'll be back for you and the rest of your super hero friends after we're done with her._

 _from Roman and Riker_

Tears start to come down my eye. My knees meet the ground and I stay like that in silent sobbing. I failed her. I failed her as a brother. She's my sister and I didn't protect her.

Skylar's POV.

As soon as Chase runs downstairs, I run to Kaz and Oliver's beds and try to wake them up.

"Oliver, Kaz, get up!" I yell. Nothing. "Uh" I run to Oliver's bed and wave my hair in his face and he wakes up to the smell of my hair. I run to Kaz's bed "Kaz! There's a super model over and she's needs help with pictures!" I say in Kaz's ear and he jolts out of bed and to his disappointment he knows there's no super model.

"Skylar!" Oliver yells at me.

"What was that for! And why do I always fall for that!" Kaz yells.

"Look I'm sorry, but I heard a loud 'crashing' sound and when I woke up Bree was gone! Chase went downstairs to check it out so come on!" I gesture for them to run and they follow me downstairs. And to our suprise we see the terrace windows shattered, a burnt rocket, and Chase on his knees next to the rocket sobbing.

"Chase what's wrong!" Oliver screams.

Chase sniffles and takes a deep shuttered breath "They took her." He says and places his head in his hands. Me, Oliver, and Kaz give each other worried looks.

"No." I say in a soft voice and my knees meet the floor and I look down at the ground. Oliver rubs my back and tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work.

Kaz's POV.

I can't believe it. They took Bree. It's all my fault. I should've done something, I should've found some way to protect her. I'm so stupid. I know she's strong. She can handle them right? I hope so.

Skylar some how read my mind "Oh-no. Guys she's still weak from the other day. She doesn't have the strength to fight them off right now." tears slowly go down her cheeks.

"We got to help her!" I say.

Chase is still sobbing a little "I already tried using my GPS to track down Bree. It's blocked."

"We have to find a way to track them down somehow. We can't leave her alone with them!" I scream and Oliver and Skylar are surprised on how much I care. I'm surprised myself, but I shake it off.

"I want to, but if we couldn't track them before, what's gonna be different now?" Chase asks.

"Because now, we have something to motivate us more. Before it was just to get revenge, but now they have Bree. We have something bigger to fight for." I said and Skylar looks at me and nods. I don't why I'm so inspirational today.

Skylar stands up "Kaz is right. She's my sister and I'm gonna get her back. Let's go!" Skyler, Oliver, and I walk to the hyper lift and take it downstairs. When we reach Mission Command we start to think of everything we know so far about Bree's chip and Roman and Riker. Which is kind of hard considering Chase never came down to help us. I completely understand though. I'm going through a lot, but think about Chase. This is his sister.

"I wish Chase would help. He knows more about Bree's chip than any of us." Oliver says in a whiny tone.

"Oliver, we can't expect that right away. He just needs a few minutes and I'm sure he'll be down here soon to help us. This is not only his sister, but his best friend. What would you do if they took Kaz?" I look at Oliver and smile knowing he would stop at nothing to save me.

Oliver looks at me and then back at Skylar "I would take his video games." Oliver says and my smile disappears.

"Now I know who NOT to count on for help." I say and look away from Oliver and pretend he hurt my feelings.

We hear someone come down the hyper loop and we see Chase come out from it. His eyes are red and puffy, and almost dried tear tracks mark his cheek. ''Ok. Let's try to find Bree." He says sternly and we smile and nod. I knew he'd come around.

"Okay what do you know about Bree's chip?" I ask.

"I know I could track her using her gps location, but clearly that's not working, I can use an overight app on her chip so I can control her, but that's no use right now, It's impossible to take out her chip unless someone has a capsule or cuts her open." I cringe at the thought of that. "Without her chip obviously she has no bionics, her chip can also make her heal faster and almost immune to any sickness, and using a computer you can install new bionics or a virus. That's really all I know." He sighs.

"Well we can't just give up." I say. Is their really nothing we can do?

"Of course we won't. It just- It just might have to take some time." Skylar says in a sad voice and acting like we'll never see Bree again.

"But what if we don't have time!" I scream. The thought of her being their alone with them makes me sick. They almost killed Skylar and we mange to get there, but if we were a minute late- she could have been dead.

"There's nothing else we can do Kaz." Oliver says and I glare at him with tears in my eyes. What is wrong with me? Am I really on the verge of crying? Before I do I speed walk to the hyper loop and go upstairs in the living room and just sit down on the couch. I have to save Bree. I just have to.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree's POV.

Dark, empty, void. That's all I see right now. I just want to stay in this peaceful state forever, but I can't. I need to wake up and get back home. I slowly open my eyes. The light burns and I immediately close my eyes again. I hear footsteps coming close to me so I keep my eyes shut and pretend to still be knocked out.

"I know your awake Bree." I hear someone say. I think it's Roman. I force myself to open my eyes. I'm laying on a mattress on the floor. The room is some-what big and bright. The walls are made out of hard, cold stone, and the ceiling is a mirror. I see chains on the floor of either side of the mattress I'm laying on, but I'm not chained up at all. They probably think I'm to weak, which at the moment I am. I see a wall of knives, whips, gag balls, and ropes hung up. There's a chair a few feet away from me and a bench to the opposite side of the mattress. I lay on my back and hold myself up with my elbows.

"What do you want from me?" I ask with a worried look.

"We want all super heroes to be destroyed remember. When we found out that you had super powers, that technically makes you a super hero and your also a bionic hero. Right now your the biggest threat. And since your such a special super hero, we decided to take care of you differently from what we'll do to the other super heroes.'' Roman said and smiled.

I try to get up, but fail. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"You'll see." Riker said and him and Roman walked over to the wall of weapons and grabbed really sharp knives. "Now we're gonna play a little game." He said and play with the knife in his hand.

"We're gonna tell you to act something out and you will do it. If you don't- well than, the knives might just slip out of our hands and cut your throat." Roman says and laughs. ''Now do you understand how to play?" I gulp and then nod. "Good, now let's start off with an easy one."

"We want you to act like...a dog." Riker says and they smile. A dog? What kind of game are they playing here. I was about to just sit there and do nothing, but I see them slowly walking towards me with the knives and I know they won't hesitate to kill me.

I take a deep breath and get on my hands and knees slowly. I stare at them and they still come closer. "Ruff. Ruff ruff ruff ruff." I say and they don't seem satisfied. I start to whimper and pant like a dog. They keep inching closer and I keep barking at them.

"Okay, now act like a cow." Roman said.

"Moooo. Moooooo." I just keep mooing since I don't really know what else cows do.

"Now a pig." Riker says while laughing.

"Oink. Oink." I start to snort and stick my nose to the ground.

"Now a chicken." Roman says now laughing.

"Bok. Bok. Bok. Bok. Bok" I cluck and screech.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Riker say while laughing hysterically. "lay down on your back." He orders me and I obey. I have no other choice since I can almost not move at all. Rike puts the knife on the floor and starts to chain my wrist. When he's done he sits next to me. "Now we're gonna have a lot of fun. I sure hope that this room is sound proof."

-WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF NO ALLOWED TO READ SEXUAL/ABUSE/RAPE-

"I'm going to let you and Riker have fun tonight and then tomorrow it will be my turn." He smile and leaves me alone with Riker.

"Wow, I bionic super hero. Right in front of me and mine for the taking." He grins and tries to touch me. I try to move away, but I can't from my wrist chained to floor in a V motion. And by accident I active my thremo-body blast. Riker grabs me and immediately lets go from being burnt. "You bitch!" He screamed and walked over to his wall of weapon and grabbed what looks like a chip-extractor, but isn't. I don't think.

"What is that?" I ask

"You don't think we would let you keep your powers did you?" He comes over and points it at me and presses a button. I can feel more energy leaving my body like my life is being slowly drained. He finally stops.

"No!'' I scream and I try to activate my proton ring. I doesn't work. I try to turn invisible. Still nothing.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't destroy your powers. Just put them in here instead so then me and Roman can take them for ourselves." He smiles and puts the power extractor on a shelf on the weapons wall and then he grabs a whip and walks back over to me. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm going to have fun with you whether you like it or not so I suggest you cooperate or you'll just feel more pain." He says then smacks the whip on the floor. Then he takes off his clothes and throws them and the whip on the floor.

"Please don't." I say and he just comes closer "Please!" I yell and he still comes closer "Please! I'll do anything!" I sob.

"Oh-no. You're gonna do anything I want whether I did this or not." He says and he gets on top of me. I struggle to get him off, but he remains on top of me and starts to kiss me. His tongue against my throat makes me choke, but he continues to kiss me hard. Then taking a knife from the floor by the mattress, he cuts off my shirts and bra and throws them by his clothes and sets the knife back down next to the mattress. His slowly takes off my jeans and panties and his eyes grow with lust. Now completely exposed he starts to feel me up and down, thinking of what to do first. He then starts to kiss me hard and squeeze my breast with his hands. I cry out in pain, but that only made him squeeze harder. I struggle so much to break free, but the chains keep me from doing anything. He starts to squeeze my breast harder until it hurts so bad I'm about to cry. He slowly moves down to twist and pull on my nipples and tears form in my eyes as I scream. I can feel bruises forming and then he stops. "Now you WILL obey me and if you don't you will be punished." I nod and he smiles. He kneels down. "Open your mouth." He commands and I refuse. He can't control me. I'm stronger than that. "Open your mouth!" He yells and I still keep my mouth shut. "Your gonna regret that." He says and forces my mouth open and I close my mouth over his member. "Bite down and you will be punished more." He starts to thrust in and out of my mouth over and over again until he starts to come. When he's done he force me to swallow and I feel disgust go down my throat. He takes his cock out of my mouth. "Now here comes your punishment." He walks over to his wall of weapons and grabs a ruler. I don't know why he had a ruler in a wall of weapons. He comes back over to me and puts his hand on my thigh. He takes the ruler and shoves it in me about half way in. I scream from the pain until they become piercing to the ear. I'm only 17. I should not be going through any of this. I struggle against the chains, but it doesn't work. He takes the ruler and shoves it back in further. I feel tears streaming down my face as I squeeze my eyes shut from the pain and scream. He takes the ruler out slowly and then back in slowly while twisting it until it's almost fully in. "Now will you obey me?" He asks and I nod my head with my face all scrunched up from pain. I couldn't take it any longer. "Good." He takes the ruler out and throws it across the floor. He takes 3 fingers and shoves them in me. It's not worse than the ruler, but it still hurts and I wince in pain. He thrust in and out for about 2 minute until he's bored teasing around. "Beg me to keep going." He says.

I stare at him with a worried look. "Keep going." I say and he doesn't look satisfied.

"Not good enough." He says.

"Please, keep going." I say.

"Still not good enough. You can do better."

"Oh please keep going. I want you to give it your all. Please." I beg and he takes his whole hand and shoves it in me. I scream from the pain. It hurts a lot. He thrust in and out of me. I scream again and again, but it only makes him laugh and go faster.

"Tell me to go faster." He said.

"Go as fast as you can." I say and he thrust in and out faster and harder. After about 3 minutes he stops before I pass out from pain.

"Now lets try something harder." He says and straddles my legs wide. I close my eyes and get ready for pain. He takes his cock and shoves it in me. I scream as it gets harder inside me and he starts to thrust in and out faster and harder by the minute.

"Please stop! I can't take any more!" I say after about 5 minutes and I start to feel limp.

"You just say you want me to stop, but you really hadn't had enough yet." He says. He leans down while still in me and unchains me. "Now I want you to pleasure me." I give him a confused look and he sits me up and he lays down. He has me kneeling while he's still in me and I understand. I take a deep breath and get up on me knees and slam down. "Keep going. Harder and faster." I keep going and go faster and faster and I've have never felt so much pain in my life and my super speed makes me go faster, but makes the pain worse. I guess he never took away my super-speed. And now I know why. He starts moaning.

"Can I please stop!" I beg.

"No! Tell me how much you want me to keep going." He said with a big smile.

"No please! I can't take much more!" I plead out of breath and about to pass out.

"Do it now!" He yells while I'm still riding him.

"Oh Riker, I never want you to stop. Give me more." I say and he smiles.

"Whatever you want." He says and pushes me off of him. He lays me down and gets on top of me. He opens his mouth and lowers his mouth onto my breast. While he sucked like a baby he shoved his hand in me and thrust. I screamed even though I knew it was pointless. I had no other choice, but to let him do that. After 8 minutes of him doing what he wanted I passed out from pain and hoped to leave this nightmare.

*The next morning*

The next morning I woke up and my whole body was aching my head was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes to see my wrist chained up and clothes now on my body, but different from what I was wearing yesterday. Instead of my jeans and yellow top, I'm wearing really short jean shorts and a small tight pink crop top. I hear footsteps and I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"We know your awake Bree. You need to learn that you can't fool us." Roman said and I opened my eyes again.

"What time is it?" I ask

"Almost 3. I guess last night was so intense you slept for 15 hours." Riker said with a smile. I wanted to smack that smile off his face.

"Can you unchain me now?" I ask because my wrist are staring to hurt.

"Later." Roman said and walked to me with a needle. He took the needle and injects it in my arm and takes it out. I start to feel a little funny. "I'll be back in 3 hours to start my fun." He said and him and Riker walked upstairs. The room started to spin and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I tried to stay awake, but whatever he injected in me took over and I passed out.

*3 hours later*

After about what feels like 10 minutes I wake up, but this time my body wasn't aching and my head wasn't pounding and I felt fine. I hear footsteps and I have no intention of pretending to be asleep again. Roman comes downstairs and he smiles at me.

"Good your awake." He says. The one time he doesn't know if I'm awake or not.

"Yeah, can you unchain me now?" I ask demandingly.

"Woah, I will if you behave. Apparently you obeyed my brother like a dog last night and I intend for you to show me the same respect. I mean I did just help you with all the pain you were in earlier." He said.

"Is that's what you injected in me?"

"Yes. So I expect you to give me the full pleasure of what my brother got last night." He said. Last night. I don't want to go through that again. I remember the pain and suffering I was in and his enjoyment.

"Please, I can't go through that again." I beg. He shakes his head no and grabs a long, sharp knife from the weapons wall.

"Now your gonna obey my every command or I'll will do worse than what my brother did last night." He said and the thought of that made me flinch. I nod and he walks up to me and unchains my wrist. He helps me up and leads me over to the chair and he sits down.

"What are we doing?" I ask in curiosity.

"You'll see." He spreads his legs apart. "Now, I want you to give me a lap dance and every few seconds I want you to say something you love about me." He says and spreads his legs out wider.

I take a small step back "I don't really want to." I said he his smiled disappeared.

"Do it or you WILL regret it! Come on, give sugar daddy a dance." He yelled and I still refused. Now that I had more strength I wanted to fight him. "I'm gonna give you to the count of 3...1." I started to think of something quickly. What are some of his weaknesses? "2!" What if I knock him out conscious? There's a chance if I fight him I'm gonna lose with all those weapons he has. If I knock him out cold I can escape. There's only one way to do that. And I will regret it. With that I slowly sit on his lap before he says 3. I started to grind my hips and he smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He said and I sighed.

"Roman I love it when you kidnap super heroes and you torture them." I said with sarcasm in my voice and he slaps me in the face hard. I whimper a little.

"Do it right." He said sternly.

"Roman I love your big dreamy eyes." I say and he smiles. I grind my hips harder and he moans.

"What else do you love about me?" He says in a satisfied voice.

"I love your long black hair." I say in a whispered voice. If he weren't so stupid and evil, that might actually be true. Now his hair reminds me of how much of a skunk he is.

"Come on keep going." He says.

"I love the way you laugh." BIG lie. Every time he laughs I want to punch him in the face. With that he starts to laugh thinking it would make me happy.

After about 2 minutes of humiliation and lies he grabs my waist. "Okay, save your energy for later. Let's try something a little more, exciting." I look at him in confusion and he brought me over to the mattress on the floor. He stood up straight and smiled. "Now I want you to take off your clothes slowly." I looked at him and obeyed because I needed to fallow through with my plan. I slowly take off my pink crop top and throw it on the floor. I unzip my jean shorts and kick them off my ankles and they land on my shirt. Roman smiles bigger as I unhook my bra. And I slowly take off my panties. He stares at me with lust and comes closer. "Now take off my clothes slowly." My eyes widen, but I slowly go towards him and take off his shirt. I throw his shirt and jeans on the pile of clothes and all that's left is his boxers. I take a deep breath and pull down his boxers and throw them on the pile of clothes. His cock is twice as big as Rikers. Maybe even three times as big. "Your more cooperative than Riker said." I smile with disgust. "Now lay down." I slowly lay down on the mattress and I get ready for pain. He gets on top of me and starts to kiss me hard and his tongue goes down my throat and I can't breath. I'm starting to lose oxygen, but I'm afraid to push him off. I resist until I'm about to pass out and I violently shove him off and he stares at me angrily. "Did I tell you to stop?!" He yells and fear rushes over me.

"I-I-I just couldn't-" I start to explain but he cuts me off.

"Your gonna have to be punished." He says and I start to get REALLY worried. If his punishment is worse than Rikers' than I'm screwed.

"No please. I'm sorry. I just couldn't breath. I'm really sorry." I plead and I see a little sympathy in his eyes.

"Are you really sorry?" He asks.

"Yes! yes. I am so sorry."

"I want you to say 'I'm very sorry, please forgive me sugar daddy." He says and my eyes widen. "Say it and I'll forgive you."

"I'm v-very s-s-sorry-." He cuts me off.

"Say it like you mean it!"

"I'm so very sorry, please forgive me sugar daddy." I gulp at the end.

"Aw, it's okay baby. I can forgive you. Now come give sugar daddy some sugar." He says and gets back on top of me and starts to feel my breasts hard. I wince in pain and he squeezes harder. He starts to twist and push and pull and the pain hurts more and more.

"Please stop." I say in a soft tone.

"No! After all those amazing things you said about me, you probably want more." He says. I shake my head 'no' and he frowns. He grabs my breast and squeezes as hard as he can and twist them and I scream. "Tell me you want more." He says while biting his teeth and squeezes harder by the second.

"I want more. Give me more." I say and he smiles.

"Ok." He chains my limbs again and I'm horrified on what he's thinking. He takes 1 finger and slowly shoves it in me and I wince a little, but the pain is not as bad as last night. He thrust in and out slowly until he shoves 2 more fingers in and it hurts a lot more, but he thrust in and out really slowly as if he didn't want to hurt me. "Tell me to keep going."

I gulp. "Keep going." I say and he smiles wide. He takes his whole hand and shoves it in me fast and thrust in and out at a speed faster than mine. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing how much it hurts, but I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs from the pain and he starts to go faster.

After about 2 minutes he stops and walks over to the wall with a camera. He points the camera at just my face and turns it on. "Now let's show your team how much your suffering." He says and walks back over to me. He gets his cock in position to enter me. I know this is gonna hurt a lot seeing as he's way bigger than Riker. "Are you ready Bree?" he asks. Like he actually cares about my opinion.

A tear goes down my cheek "no" I say in a silent voice.

"Well that's to bad." He shoves his cock in me fast and I scream a little and it sounds almost like a whisper. As he thrust in and out a start to scream a little louder. I couldn't help it. I would scream much louder, but I tried to control myself so my teammates wouldn't see how much this hurts. He sees that my face is scrunched up and he's not satisfied so he goes faster and harder.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream because I can't hold it in any longer. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" I plead.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! For that you will be punished!" He says and goes faster and harder and it feels like he's gonna rip my insides open. My screams start to become piercing to the ear and after 2 minutes I start to see spots. I'm just about to pass out from pain until he stops. He takes his cock out, walks over to the camera, and turns it off. Is he done? "Now are you ready for your punishment?"

I shake my head 'no' "Please don't bring out the ruler!" I say in a soft, but scratchy voice from me screaming.

He looks at me in confusion "The ruler? Of course. Why didn't I think of that. Bree you just made your punishment a whole lot better." He says.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." I say in a disgusted voice. He smiles and walks over to the wall of weapons and grabs some medal chain things then walks back to me.

He holds the medal things up "These are nipple clamps." That doesn't sound good. He put the clamps on both of my nipples and pain shot through my breasts from the pressure. I screamed and he just laughed. He held the end of the chain in his hand. "Fun thing about these is if you pull on them." He tugged on the chain a little and I screamed as more pressure went on my nipples. "Then the pressure and pain increases. It also increases if you move or jump so I recommend you stay still for this." He says and unchains my wrist and ankles. He walks back over to the wall of weapons and grabs THE RULER.

"No Roman PLEASE! DON'T! PLEASE!" I beg as if my life depended on it, which it might. He smiles and shakes his head 'no'.

"This is your punishment." He comes over to me and I try to get up, but can't because the nipple clamps become tighter and I scream. He laughs. "Remember not to move." He says and he puts a hand on my thigh.

"Please." I say in a whisper and he shoves the ruler in me. "AAAAHHHHH" I scream and pain shoots through my nipple as the nipple clamps become tighter. He start thrusting in and out, twisting it while doing so. With each thrust I move and the nipple clamps start to become so tight I feel like my nipples are gonna get ripped off. He thrust in and out faster and faster until he stops.

"Your punishment will get worse if you tell me what to do again." He says and I nod. He throws the ruler on the floor and slowly take the nipple clamps off. Tears are streaming down my face and he helps me up and leads me to the bench near the chair. I didn't notice at first, but now I see there's a big dick shaped thing sticking up in the middle. It's the size of my foot, and I'm not exaggerating."Sit on it." Roman says from behind me. He couldn't possibly think that thing could fit inside me. Is that even safe? I don't move and he shoves me close to it. "I said sit on it!" I take a deep breath and I turn around. I slowly lower it in me and with it not even being 3 inches in I scream from pain. It feels cold and I want to sit back up, but slowly lower myself more. I scream at every inch it comes in deeper until it's finally fully in. It's the most cold, uncomfortable, and painful thing I've ever felt. He smiles and chains my wrist to the armrests of the bench, but I don't know why. "There's more this thing can do." He said and presses a button on the back of the bench. I start to feel the dick shape thing move inside me. It's vibrating. I scream because the vibrating only makes the pain a lot worse and I can't even stand up because my wrist are tied. "Doesn't that feel a lot better?" He asks and I glare at him and he laughs. After about 5 minutes he stops the vibrating, unchains me, and lifts me off the bench. My body and is sore and I feel myself wanting to collapse. He carries me over to the mattress. "I was planning on do some more things with you, but you seem a little beat up and its more fun to play with fresh meat. So I'll give you the choice. Would you like me to keep going or would you like me to let you sleep and wait for tomorrow?" He says with eyes full of satisfaction and daring me to say 'stop'. I might as well get this whole thing over with. No matter what I say he's gonna keep going.

"Keep going." I say and he looks shocked, but then smiles.

"Wanting more I see. You have to say please though." He says. I'm to tired to argue.

"Can you please keep going." I ask and he nods. He jumps on top of me, knocking the wind out of me, and starts to lick and bite at my breast. I don't why, but the pain in my breast made the pain in the rest of my body feel better. After about 2 minutes he stops and goes over to the wall of weapons and grabs a thing bigger than the replica dick on the bench, and worried spread through my body. He placed it over his cock like it was a sock on a foot and walked back over to me and lays down. He gets me on top of him and line his cock with my entrance. Because he put that thing over his cock, it was almost twice as big as the replica dick on the bench and I was ready for some serious pain. "Ride me." He commanded and I slowly lowered my self on him. I screamed with the some energy I had left in me and slowly got on my knees until the tip of his cock was still in my. I slowly sat down again and he frowned. "Do it right!" He yelled and I sat back up on my knees. I squeeze my eyes shut before a slam down.

"AAAHHH" I scream and cry. This night had been the worst experience of my life and I thought that last night was horrible. I keep riding him until he comes inside me and I scream. He finally stops after I cum and am too exhausted to keep going. He lifts me off of him once I released every last drop and he chains my wrist and ankles.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Good night." He say and leaves, leaving me in the dark chained up and naked. My plan failed. I need a better plan.

 _ **Hey sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. It's just hard with everything going on and stuff, but I promise they'll be more chapters soon enough. Thank you so much for reading the story so far. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV.

It's been 3 days. 3 days since Roman and Riker came back. 3 days since they took Bree. 3 days since everyone changed. Chase cries himself to sleep. Kaz doesn't talk about anything other than ways to save Bree- he doesn't even eat or sleep. Skylar won't talk. And me- well I'm really upset about what happened to Bree and all, and I would do anything to get her back, but honestly I'm not as close to her as the rest of the team is. I'm not really close to Bree OR Chase. I guess I've always just stuck with Kaz and Skylar. At least that motivates me more to get Bree back. Anyway like I said we have all changed and haven't stopped looking for Bree. Sure we'd be setting ourselves up if we find her, but we all decided it was worth the risk. I don't know why, but every time we think we found out where Bree might be, Kaz's eyes glimmer with hope. His eyes don't usually glimmer. He's so determined to get Bree back, it's been his top priority ever since. I wonder if he likes- NAH! I'm being ridiculous. Kaz is just a sweet guy.

"Oliver!" Kaz yells while snapping his fingers.

"Sorry I spaced out a bit there." I explain and he nods and goes back to the cyber desk. Like I said, he's REALLY determined to get Bree back and him and Chase have spent the past 3 days practically living down here.

Kaz starts to get frustrated and throws his hands in the air. "Uhg! Chase are you sure you can't think of any place they would take her? I mean they know she's has super powers so they probably would've taken her some place more secure."

"Kaz I'm positive. I think if I had any idea where they would keep her I would have looked there by now." Chase says and goes back to typing things. I wasn't much use down here, but it was better then being upstairs with a silent Skylar just staring at a wall. All of a sudden the monitor goes black. "Kaz did you touch something?!"

"No! Oliver?"

"No."

"Then what happened?" Chase asks typing random stuff into the cyber desk until it turns on again, but this time with a video on with a girl's face.

"It's Bree!" Kaz yells.

Kaz's POV.

As soon as a video of Bree showed up a million questions danced through my head. What's happening? Is she ok? Can she hear us? What are they doing to her?

My thoughts stop when Oliver speaks "Do we want to see the video?" He asks. I know what he means and quite frankly I agree.

"I want to see what they're doing to her." Chase says in a low voice and turns the video on.

(Video)

All we see is Bree's face "Now let's show your team how much your suffering." Someone in the background says. I believe it's Roman. Bree has a worried face and it pains me to see her like this. "Are you ready?" Roman asks.

"No" she says in a soft voice an a tear goes down her cheek.

"Well that's to bad." Roman says and Bree's face scrunches up in pain and screams a tiny bit. What is he doing to her? She starts to scream a little louder and her face scrunches up more.

"AAAAAHHHHH" She screams. Her screams are like pain in my ears. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" She pleads and tears go down my face. I will destroy him for what he's doing to her. I will make him regret even looking at her. When we get her back I will make sure he never even thinks of walking on the same planet as her.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! For that you will be punished!" He yells and she scream louder. I just want her suffering to end. It's all my fault. After 2 minutes of this torture she finally stops screaming and goes into silent sobbing. The video ends and the room remains silent.

"I can't believe what he's doing to her." Oliver says and I turn to look back at him an Chase. Chase's eyes are full of tears like mine and Oliver has an angry expression on his face.

"I will destroy him." Chase growls "I will destroy BOTH of them for what they are putting her through! When we find her they will regret they took her!" He barks and tears pour down his eyes. "This is all my fault." He says silently.

"No!" I yell, finally speaking. "It is NOT your fault! We all knew they wanted her! If anything it's my fault for just brushing it off my shoulders like it was nothing! I could've done more- I could've protected her, but I didn't! It's my fault!" I finish in a soft tone.

"No." We hear someone say and we turn towards the hyper lift to see it's Skylar. We haven't seen her speak since they took Bree so we're all shocked. "It's their fault. If it wasn't for Roman and Riker, Bree could be home safe and sound right now. It's their fault she's been taken, It's their fault she's being tortured, and It's their fault that any of this is happening!"

"Skylar!" Oliver says and runs up and gives her a hug "Skylar, why haven't you been talking?" That was a stupid question. 'Skylar why haven't you been talking after your best friend/sister was taken away to be tortured and destroyed?'

"For a while I thought it was my fault. If I didn't brag about my power she wouldn't have wanted to get more powers. If she never got her powers then Roman and Riker wouldn't want her so badly." She says looking guilty then shakes her head "But being silent has given me time to think and now I know that's not true. Kaz you were right, we might not have time and we have to get her back now before it's too late." She says and I crack a smile, but then it Immediately turns into a frown.

"But Skylar, me and Chase have been trying to find her for the past 3 days now and we still have nothing." I explain.

"Yeah, but now you have my super speed. I can search this whole city in less than 30 seconds." Skylar says and I nod.

"And me and Kaz can fly through all the underground tunnels." Olivers says and I start to smile again.

"Okay, and what about me? She's my sister." Chase speaks up.

"Um, you can- Uh well, you could- How about you look at some of the underground servaliance footage in some other towns in case they actually took her out of town." I say.

He nods "Okay, but if any of you find something you call me right away." We all nod, grab our gear and head out to search for Bree. I hope they didn't kill her.

Bree's POV.

Cold, empty, darkness. That's all I see when I wake up, but what I feel is worse. My whole body is sore and aching and burning like hell. My throat is sore and dry and I haven't had water in 3 days. My stomach is empty and bruised, and I can feel my inside turning and begging for some food. My wrist and ankles are bruised and marked from the chains, and I'm slowly losing feeling in my hands and feet. My head is pounding like a thousand drums and I start to slowly feel dizzy from the pain and lack of water. I look up at ceiling and see myself. My body is covered in bruises and cuts, my face is dirty, my hair is knotted and greasy, and my eyes are red and puffy. I didn't sleep at all because I was afraid one of them would come back. That and I had to think of a plan and so far the only plan I have is that my team will come rescue me, which I don't want. If Roman and Riker get them too it will make everything 1000 times worse. I rather be torture here alone knowing my team and family are still safe. I miss them a lot though. I don't know Oliver that well, but I know that he had improved a lot on his powers. He's also a very strange kid when he's around Skylar, but other than that he reminds me so much of Chase which makes me love him as a brother. Skylar is the sister I've always dreamed of having. We fight from time to time, but what sisters don't. And it is so much fun to talk to someone about boys and clothes. I mean I did that with Chase a lot, but when it came to boys he would either get bored or over protective. And what better to have a sister who is just as fast as you are. Kaz is a big slob at times, but he always manages to make me laugh. Even though his pranks are annoying, I love them when they aren't on me. It reminds me of how evil I can be some times. I didn't really know him the first time we met, but ever since we started this Elite Force team I've gotten to become close to him. Chase, where do I begin with him? He's my brother. I love him and I know he loves me too. We bicker and fight a lot, but we always make up in the end. He's always there for me and we can always count on each other. I can't imagine how much Roman and Riker are hurting him by taking me. Next time he sees them he'll probably turn into Spike.

My thoughts are interrupted when Roman and Riker walk in "Hello Bree." Riker says.

"Last night was fun. We should do again sometime." Roman says

"I'd rather die." I spat out.

"That could be arranged." Riker says.

"Why are you here? You both had your fun." I say.

"No. The fun has just begun Bree." Roman says and I have a worried look.

-WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF NO ALLOWED TO READ SEXUAL/ABUSE/RAPE-

They walked closer to me and I tried to struggle out of the chains even though I knew it was completely pointless. "Oh Bree. You'd think you've learn by now that struggling doesn't help." Roman says and grabs my waist.

"I WILL keep fighting! You can't just keep me here!" I scream in his ear and he jolts back.

"I think we can. You're a super hero and we want ALL super heroes destroyed. Your just a special one, so you get special treatment." Riker says.

"You know we could let you go." Roman says and I give him a confused look "In exchange for the rest of your team."

I burst out laughing "NO WAY! I don't care what you do to me. Anything would be better than to betray my team."

"Suit yourself. Don't say that we didn't give you a chance." Riker says and unchains my wrist, but not my ankles. He helps me stand up and chains my wrist to some chains on the ceiling. Then him and Roman walk to the weapons wall and grab 2 whips. 'Oh no'.

"Now your gonna answer some questions. If you run out of time or don't answer them than you'll feel a lot of pain." Roman says.

"Fist question. Who is better looking , me or Roman?" RIker says and they count down from 3. I don't answer. Roman whips my leg and Riker whips my back and I scream in pain.

"Second questions. Who was bigger?" Roman asks. I had to answer something.

"Roman." I say and Riker whips my arm and I scream again.

"Oh yeah, if one of us doesn't like your answer then they will hit you." Rikers explains. "Third question. Who was harder?"

"Riker." I say and Roman whips my stomach and I cry out in pain.

"Fourth question. Who's hurt more." Roman asks.

"Roman." I say with tears flooding down my face and Riker whips my leg

"How much did it hurt? From 1-10" Riker asks and I don't answer. They don't get to know how much it hurt. Roman whips my arm and Riker whips my butt.

"Fifth question. Who would you rather make out with?" Roman asks and I don't wanna answer.

"Riker." I say right before they finish counting and Roman whips my back.

"Sixth question. Who did you enjoy more?" Riker asks getting ready to whip me hard.

"Riker." I say and Roman whips my back twice and I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Seventh question. Who's punishments were worse?" Roman asks.

"Romans." I say and Riker whips my stomach. Riker grabs a video camera and aims it at me. It's got a full view of me.

"Final question. Do you think we're sexy?" Riker asks with a smile. Never would I ever think that.

"No." I say trying to spare some of my dignity. Roman whips my leg and Riker whips my back. My cries become piercing to the ear.

"I said, do you think we're sexy?!" Riker yells.

"No!" I cry out. Roman whips my stomach and Riker whips my arm.

"We're not gonna stop until you give us the right answer! Do you think we're sexy?" Roman says.

"Yes." I say and they throw the whips on the floor and Riker turns the video camera off.

"At least we taught you some obedience. Now let's get started." Riker says and unchains my wrist. "Now take off our clothes." He commands and I slowly take off their clothes. Riker gets behind me and grabs my waist. I whimper and plead, but he ignores and thrust his cock in my ass. I scream from pain, but he ignores it. Roman laughs and comes close to me. He lines his cock with my front entrance and thrust in hard. I scream even louder and they both start to thrust in and out of me. When Riker thrust out, Roman thrust in and it is like a never ending pain. Romans moves his hands up to my breast and squeeze them hard and I cry out in pain.

"Tell me how much you love this." Roman says and I open my eyes to see his face is inches from mine.

"I love it. Go faster. Please!" I beg and they both thrust faster and harder and Roman squeezes harder on my breast.

"I think she isn't satisfied." Riker says and Roman nods in understanding. Roman pulls out and goes to the weapons wall while Riker keeps thrusting. Roman comes back and puts nipple clamps on my nipples. Pain goes through my body and I scream slightly.

"I think you remember these." Roman says and pulls on the chains which increases the pressure on the nipple clamps. I scream and they both laugh. "I have to hold onto something." Roman smiles as he enters me again. As he starts to thrust in he pulls on the nipple clamps and I scream as they become tighter. Which each thrust he pulls the nipple clamps tighter and I feel like my nipples are gonna be ripped off.

"Please stop." I whisper and Roman gets angry. He yanks the chains hard and I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Don't ever ask us to stop! Unless you want another punishment-" He says and my eyes widen.

"NO! No Please! I'm sorry!" I beg and he smiles.

"Okay." He says and he starts to kiss me. I try to pull away, but can't.

"Hey if you get to kiss her, I want control of the nipple clamps." Riker says and Roman hands him the nipple clamps while still kissing me. Riker starts to thrust in and out again and every time he thrust in he pulls the nipple clamps hard. I scream, but it's muffled by Roman kissing me. Him and Riker keep thrusting while Roman is still kissing me and Riker is pulling at the nipple clamps. This goes on for about 10 minutes until Roman stops kissing me and Riker lets go of the nipple clamps.

"Now we wanted to leave those nipple clamps on, but I think that if you beg enough we might take them off." Riker explains.

The pain hurts so much I had to say something. "Oh please take these off! Please! Please! Please! They hurt so bad! PLEASE!" I beg and Roman grins.

"I'll allow it if you say 'Please let me ride you! I want to ride you so hard, right now!' "Roman says and I refuse. Roman frowns and yanks the chains harder, then Riker yanks the chains.

"Please let me ride you! I want to ride you so hard, right now!" I plead while crying from the pain of the nipple clamps. Roman looks satisfied and he takes the nipple clamps off.

"Now lets give you the time of your life." Riker says as him and Roman pull out of me. Roman unchains my wrist and Riker lays down. I slowly enter him and get on my knees and right before I sit down Roman stops us.

"Wait!" He yells and brings over a weird looking machine. He attaches something around my waist and the machine slowly lifts me up so I'm standing. Roman hands Riker something like what Roman put over his dick last night only a little bigger. Riker placed it over his dick like a sock and the machine lowered me on it. I scream from the pain and I start to get really scared, but I know asking them to stop will only make it worse. Roman presses a button on the machine and the machine lifts me up so I'm on my knees and slams me down.

I scream at the top of my lungs and Roman laughs "It's nice, isn't it?" He says and the machine lifts me up again and slams me back down. As it keeps going it starts to get faster and harder. And faster and harder. And faster and harder. And faster and- oh god it's gonna rip me open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream "IT HURTS!"

"I know. Isn't that great?" Riker asks. "Isn't it?!" He yells.

"NO! It's terrible! It hurts like hell!" I scream through tears.

"Ask me to keep going!" Riker yells.

"NO! There's nothing you can do that would make me ask you to keep me on this!" I yell.

"Ask me to keep going or I will make this go on a LOT longer!" He yells and I give in.

"Please keep going." I ask with tears going down my eyes. He smiles and Roman makes the machine go faster. After 5 minutes of the torture it stops.

"I think we're done for today." Roman says and undoes the machine around my waist. I get off of Riker and I lay down on the mattress knowing the whole routine. To my surprise Roman hands me some clothes and Riker hands me a tray of bread and water. When they leave all the food on the tray is gone withing minutes and I get dressed. I lay down on the mattress and fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **Hey again sorry this took so long to come out, but like I said I am busy a lot and stuff happens, but I will always make time to write. If you like the story please share with your friends. If you don't still share with your friends. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV.

As soon as Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver left I went straight to look at some underground servaliance footage. So far in the past 2 hours, I looked through 3 different states and found nothing. I hope Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver are having better luck finding Bree. I'm about to look at some more footage when a face chat request pops up on the TV screen. I press accept and Roman and Riker show up on the screen.

"Roman and Riker? What did you do with my sister?!" I bark and Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver come running in through the tunnels.

"Chase, we didn't find anything. Did-" Skylar was about to finish, but notices Roman and Riker on the screen.

"Oh good the team's all here. Well the rest of the team anyway." Roman laughs.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time! Where is my sister?!" I yell and they smile.

"Relax. She's right here." Riker says and he steps to the side to reveal Bree with her wrist chained to the ceiling and her ankles chained to the ground. Her clothes are dirty and ripped a little, her hair is greasy and knotted, her arms and face are covered with cuts and bruises. Her eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying.

"What did you do to her?!" Kaz yells.

"She was being disobedient, but I think we fixed her." Riker explains and I growl at him.

"Let her go!" Oliver yells at them and they laugh.

"We gave her the chance to be released, but she refused." Roman said.

"Like I would ever sell my teammates for my freedom!" Bree yells from behind them. Her voice is sore and scratchy like she's been screaming a lot.

"Oh, be quite Bree. Unless you want another punishment." Riker says and Bree has a worried look and stays quite.

"Bree are you okay?" Skylar asks and Bree nod's her head, but mouth's the word 'no'. Which gets me worried.

"Oh, she's fine. Well for the moment." Roman says smiling.

"I swear if you touched her, I will make you pay!" I yell and Riker gives me a surprised look.

"Oh you will?" Riker said and leaving the frame and Roman has an evil grin on his face. When Riker comes back he has 2 whips and gives 1 to Roman. They walk towards Bree and smile. oh-no. BREE!

"No!" We all scream and Roman and Riker start whipping Bree everywhere. Her scream are like torture to my ears, especially with me super-hearing. Tears pour down her face and mine as they continue to whip her.

"Please! Stop!" I cry, but they continue to keep hurting her. I look at my teammates. Skylar is crying into Oliver's shirt as Oliver's eyes are full of tears as he watches this. Kaz doesn't look at the screen, but he's crying while he covers his ears. They finally stop and Bree is silently sobbing.

"Good bye Elite Force." Roman said and with that the video chat ended and we sat their in total silence. I may be alive, but I'm dying inside.

"I need a minute." I say and run into the hyper lift and go to the balcony. I immediately break down and sit in the lounge chair. I bury my head in my hands and cry in silence.

Bree's POV.

Pain. That's all I ever feel anymore. Pain. I don't even know how long I've been here. Days, weeks, months. Now it's just me trying to stay alive. I wish that Roman and Riker never face chatted my team. Not because of the pain I was in, and not because of the pain they put them in, but because that might be the last way I see them. Angry, upset, hurt, tortured. No! I'm already talking like a quieter. I'm already talking like I just gave up. NO! I won't give up because I'm a fighter. I just need to remember that. I'm Bree Davenport and I WILL find a way out. They stopped chaining my wrist and ankles to what I think days ago because they also thought I gave up. I look around the room slowly to spot any hidden cameras. Nope, nah, nope, no, not what I can see. Last time I saw Roman and Riker was about 3 hours ago, so even if there were cameras I doubt they would be watching me right now. I change into my jeans and a shirt that Roman and Riker gladly donated and was the only thing I liked. I ran to the weapons wall and grabbed the device that held my powers. I sure hope Chase can bring back my powers. I grabbed the bottle of water they gave me and I move my mattress over to reveal an underground trap door. I didn't see the vent at first, but Riker accidentally kicked my mattress and showed a little bit of the trap door. He thought he moved the mattress back before I saw it, but he thought wrong. I slowly opened up the trap door and saw their was a ladder so I while climbing down the ladder a little bit I moved the mattress back on top of the trap door and closed the trap door as to leave no trace of how I escaped. When I climbed down to the bottom it was like an underground sewage system or something. What ever gets me home, I'm all for it. Their were many routes so I super sped down all of them as to not waste time. I finally reached a route that did not lead to a dead end, but another ladder leading to- what I hoped the outside world. I quickly ran up to the ladder and climbed up it. I was so excited to be free. To even see daylight again. I reached the top and climbed out only to reveal I'm still in their house, but I don't know where. I'm under a bed? I slowly climb out and I'm cramped under the bed. I start to think a little bit and then I look around the room a little bit. I hear some footsteps so I back away further under the bed.

"Did you see their faces?!" A familiar voice laughed. Riker.

"I know. 'I swear if you touched her, I will make you pay!' " Another familiar voice mocked. Roman.

"They're so desperate to save her, but she won't cooperate.'' Riker said.

"I know. Maybe we should call them again and see if they'll bargain for her." Roman said. They both laughed and left the room, closing the door behind them. I figured that's my cue to leave so I quickly crawl out from under the bed and stand up. I knew going out the door was too risky so I decide to go out the window. It'm really glad it's night time so I'm not spotter, but I would have really liked to see sun light. I go to the window and slowly open it.

"HEY!" I hear someone call from behind me. Roman 'oh no'. He made me jump and accidentally throw the device holding my powers into the bushes. Which I'm so glad they didn't see.

"What do you think your doing?!" Riker asked.

I turn around to face them "You can't keep me here!" I yell. Roman quickly grabbed. I struggled with all the energy I had. I was inches away from freedom. I struggled even more just to get a little close to the window.

"Yes we can! And you better believe your gonna get punished for this!" Roman said and shoved me onto their bed, knocking the water bottle out of my hand. Riker quickly closed the window and locked both the windows and the doors.

"What should we do with her?" Riker growled looking me up and down.

"I think I know." Roman got on top of me and I tried pushing him off, but he was just to big. "Riker chain her up!" he yelled because obviously the would have chains on their beds. Riker quickly without hesitation chained my wrist and ankles to the bed and I was spread out like a starfish. Roman got of me and laughed. "Now, how about we ask your team what we should do with you." They left the room and I was completely alone again, but this time chained up and the outside is just a few feet away.

Skylar's POV.

After we saw the video we all parted ways in the tower. I went to the terrace and cried. Kaz stayed in mission command and cried. Oliver went to the living and teared up and starting punching things. And Chase went to mine and Bree's room and curled up in her capsule and cried. Not only did they hurt Bree, but they broke us.

My thought and tears were blown away when I hear Oliver call for help "Guys come quick!" he screamed and we all rushed to the living room. Oliver is in a fighting position on one side of the room, while on the other side is Roman and Riker. Finally, we get our revenge.

Chase is obviously the first one to talk "Give me back my sister!" he growled and through a punch at Roman only to be dodged. And then Kaz and I threw the next punch at them. Every time we took a punch they manage to dodge.

"We just wanted to ask how you want us to torture Bree. We want it slow and painful. Any ideas?" Roman asked as he dodged I hit from Oliver.

"You could let her go." Oliver suggested.

"How about we electrocute her until Japan can hear her screams." Riker says as he dodges a kick from Chase.

"Or we could soak her in gasoline and light her on fire." Roman chuckles as he dodges a fire blast from Kaz.

"Or we could play with her until she begs us to stop." Riker said as he dodged a blast from me.

"How about we do all 3." Roman laughs as he dodges a hit from me and a swing from Chase.

"Don't hurt her!" Kaz yells and jumps on Roman. But right before Kaz could melt his face off, Riker quickly grabs Romans' hand and they disappear.

"Guys, we gotta save Bree. Now! Before it's...to late." Oliver says.

 _ **Hey. So I want to make this interesting. I'm gonna let you guys decide what Roman and Riker should do to Bree. Just let me know in the review section and I'll add it in the new chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I wanted you guys to decide what should happen. Hope you love the story so far and if you do then tell your friends. If you don't, still tell your friends. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bree's POV.

Home. I miss home. I miss the feeling of being safe. I miss the feeling of just wanting to relax and enjoy life. But how can I when I need to stay on high alert in case Roman and Riker try anything funny. I haven't slept in days and I'm started to get weaker. If I don't get out of here soon then I won't be able to get out at all. I slowly here footsteps so I try to pretend I'm asleep.

"Bree, we know your awake." Roman says. Dang it! How come they always know. I haven't tried this in what I assume days.

"We talked to your team." Riker says. "They gave us some great ideas on what to do to you. Obviously you have to be punished a lot for you almost managing to actually escape. Don't you love it here?" Funny joke. He should be a comedian.

"Yeah, I loved being tortured and held captive against my will to not only hurt me, but my teammates as well." I spit in their face.

"Let's have some fun now shall we." Roman says and turns the TV on the wall on and a video chat on my team shows up.

"Bree! Please, we're begging you! Don't do any of that stuff to her. We'll do anything" Kaz says and I get a little nervous of what they said they were gonna do.

"I'm glad you said that because right now her punishment depends on you." Riker says and the team looks confused. I as well. Roman and Riker grabbed a machine that for some reason they have in their closet and they attached a ton of wires on me.

"So this time we're gonna ask you guys some questions. Anytime you get one wrong we will press this button." Roman says and Riker holds up a remote with a big red button that says 'DANGER' on it. "And it will send a painful electric shock through Bree's entire body for 5 seconds. Right now the setting is on dangerously high so let's see if Bree will live through this."

"You do realize your asking questions to a team that has the smartest man in the world right?" Skylar says.

"These questions you find in any history book." Riker said. "Let's begin."

"Question one. Skylar, do you have a crush on Oliver?" Roman said and Skylar gave a disgusted look.

"What? No." Skylar said and Kaz laughed in Oliver's face.

"Wrong!" Roman said and Riker pressed the red button. An enormous amount of pain shot through my whole body and I screamed at the top of my lungs. It felt like I was being struck by lightning one-thousand times and somehow managing to survive. Like Roman said, it only lasted for 5 seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. I start panting heavily trying to catch some breathe.

"That was the truth!" Skylar yelled almost breaking the TV.

"No it wasn't." Riker said with a smile

"Next question. Chase, do you ever wish you had different bionics?" Roman asked.

"A few times, yes." Chase said with a stern voice, not taking his eyes of me.

"Correct!'' Roman said. "Next question. Oliver, would you ever destroy Skylar or Bree to save your own life?"

Oliver looks at Skylar "I mean if it was Bree maybe-" Kaz smacks Oliver's arm hard.

"Dude!" Kaz yells.

"I'm kidding. No I would never do something that cruel. Not even to Bree." Oliver says. Wow, thanks Oliver.

"Uhg! Correct!" Roman says. "Last question. Kaz, do you ever think about Bree?"

"Um...Like every day?" Kaz asks a little nervousness in his voice.

"Answer the question!" Riker says and presses the button. Pain again shoots through my body and I'm screaming louder than I ever have before. When it's over I pant heavily again.

"No!'' Kaz says and another shock fills my body. My screams become louder than I thought was possible until it finally stops and tears stream down my cheeks. "All right, fine!" Kaz quickly yells. "Yes, of course I think about her." He does? Or was he just saying that to help me.

"There you go. Electrocute Bree until Japan can hear her screams. Check." Roman says and they undo this torture machine.

"What was next on the list? Soak her in gasoline?" Riker asks with a smile. Soak me in gasoline? They wouldn't! Would they?

"NO! Please! She's my sister! My only sister!" Chase cries, which makes Roman and Riker chuckle.

"Fine. I think we'll save that for later and go a little out of order." Roman says. Out of order? What are they gonna do?

"Wait. What else did they say they we're gonna do?" Kaz whispers, but loud enough so I can hear. He gasps "NO!" he screams. Oh-no that's not good. That can't be good.

"Let's have some fun." Roman says and turns off the video chat. And in a second there clothes are on the ground. I can never get a break.

 _ **-WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF NO ALLOWED TO READ SEXUAL/ABUSE/RAPE-**_

Riker grabs a knife and cuts my clothes off and I'm completely exposed. Roman grabs a video camera and sets it up so it has a good angle of me. "Normally we would take the pleasure of making you cum, but I think this time we want you to make yourself cum." Riker says and my eyes grow wide in disgust.

"No. No way. Not in a million years." I say and they smile.

"We thought you might say that." Roman says and unchains me. Riker sits on the bed and Roman forces me over his lap and at an angle so my ass is in the air. I start to wonder what they're doing and I hear a loud "SMACK" as pain hits my bare ass and I whimper a little. Roman spanks me again and again and again and again and again until it's bright red. He finally stops "Will you listen to our command now Bree?"

My mind did not change. "No!'' I say and he spanks me harder again. This goes on for about 5 minutes until finally I give into the pain. "Stop! I'll listen!" I yell and Roman stops hitting me.

"Good! Get on with the show then." He says and Riker lifts me on to the bed. I try to think on what to do and then a trace 2 fingers around my opening. Teasing myself until I thrust 3 fingers inside me. Roman and Riker smile as they see me get wet and turn myself on. I keep trusting harder and harder every 30 seconds adding another finer, until finally I orgasm all over my fingers. Roman and Riker clap there hands slowly.

"Good girl. Now let's give us a try." Riker says and without question he shoves cock inside my front entrace forcfully while Roman puts his cock in my mouth. I'm laying on the bed with Riker thrusting in my lower area and Roman thrusting in my mouth and his balls bounce in my face. Every time he cums he forces me to swallow. This went on for so long I thought I was gonna die from pain right there. Roman takes his cock out of my mouth and has me stand up with Riker still in me and the Roman shoves his cock in my ass. They both cum at the exact same time. Hot seed shooting from the front and back.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Please! Stop! PLEASE! I can't take much more of this torture!" I plead ditching every ounce of dignity I have left.

"You say that, but deep down you want us to keep going. Plus, we love that pretty scream of yours." Roman says and they go faster and harder. After 10 minutes I see dots and I go completely limp. They pull out of me and chain me back to the bed. "Play with her until she begs us to stop. Check." Roman says just before I go into complete darkness.

*The next day*

Dark. Scared. Helpless. Humiliated. Weak. Torture. Those are the only things I ever feel anymore. I can't move. Every time I move, breath, even blink pain shoot through my body like it's on fire. I wake up to Roman slapping me in the face and I scream. They put me in regular clothes which I'm grateful for, but that's all I'm ever grateful for in the past something weeks I been here. Roman is holding a big grey bucket in his hands. They have 5 camera's in the room pointing at me which means something is gonna happen. Which means something BAD is gonna happen.

"Let's get on with this shall we.'' Roman says and pours whatever was in that bucket on me. What's that smell? It smells like...Riker takes out a match. GASOLINE!

"NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T DO THIS!" I cry, but they ignore me and Riker comes close. I'm actually somewhat glad. At least I won't be put through there torture anymore. Riker is just about to throw the flame at me when suddenly they both jerk back and land on the ground. OLIVER AND KAZ! They start beating them up and suddenly Chase runs in the room and rushes towards me. He holds me in his arms and I start to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He cries and strokes my hair. Skylar quickly undoes my chains and I embrace Chase. Hugging him tight. I don't care how much it hurts. But it really hurts. Chase is then replaced by Skylar who's tear are streaming down her cheeks. And then Oliver and Kaz hugs me. Kaz hugged me a little to tight and it made me jump.

"Ow!" I yelp and they let go immediately.

"Are you okay?" Kaz asks and Chase and Oliver check me over and stare at my bruises and cuts.

Tears fall down my face "I'm more than okay now." I smile. "Oh, my powers!" I say almost completely forgetting.

"What happened to your powers?" Chase asks in concern.

"Riker took them, but while trying to escape I accidentally threw them in that bush." I say with my head gesturing to the bush. Skylar opens the window and grabs the device holding my powers.

"This it?" She asks and I nod.

"Okay we better go before they wake up." Oliver says pointing to Roman and Riker unconscious on the floor. I try to stand, but pain shoots through my body.

I winse "ah!" and the team looks at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks holding my hands.

I look at him with my eyes all watery "I-I can't walk." I winse.

"Okay, we got to hurry. Oliver carry Bree out of here and let's go." Chase says and Oliver tries to pick me up. I flinch and recoil a little at his touch.

"Bree, I'm not gonna hurt you." Oliver said looking me in the eye. I nod and he picks me up in a bridal hold. I winse a little from the movement, but I felt safe. We were at the front entrance of the house.

"Were are you going?!" Someone shouts from behind us. Roman. We turn around and they stand a few yards away. Chase, Kaz, and Skylar step in front of me protectively.

"We're bringing Bree home." Chase says and Roman and Riker laugh.

"Give us back our little slave." Riker says taking a step closer.

"She's not your slave! She's coming back with us!" Kaz yells. Roman and Riker shape shift into a black storm and charge at us. They knocked us to the ground and soon all I see is darkness again.

 _ **So, so, so sorry I haven't update in over a month. December was busy because of the holidays and my Birthday and vacation. And I just found out a week ago that they weren't making a Season 2 of Lab Rats Elite Force and I was very upset over that because Lab Rats was my all time favorite show ever. I loved it more than life. I even loved it more then Pretty Little Liars. I was one of Lab Rats biggest fans and I still am. I also like Mighty Med. I was so happy they made this show and thought they would make 3 seasons, but now it's official that they won't. I know what you might be thinking "If your such a big fan then how come you didn't know a while ago." well I also happen to be a big anti-internet except for YouTube and snap chat over the holidays. There we times when I almost stopped writing because my imagination and hope kind of just stopped when I found out, but then I was like "Nah, I'll keep writing." But anyway again I'm really sorry about posting late and even if it takes me 2 months to update (Which hopefully won't happen) I will always continue until I think I need to end it. I also just realized that the title of this story was '** **TOO** **Much To Take In' which is improper grammar. I will fix that. If you like the story so far, tell your friends. If you don't, still tell your friends. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**From now on I'm gonna put what I want to say at the top of a chapter because most people don't read it when it's at the bottom. I repeat that I WILL continue this story and my other Lab Rats story "B stands for Bree" It will just take time. And if you have any ideas for either story let me know. I will also be creating other story in the future, but I don't always have time to write. But February vacation is coming up so I will have more time to write. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. If you like this story tell your friends. If you don't still tell your friends :)**_

Skylar's POV.

Dark. Empty. Where's Bree? What did they do? What if something happened? I slowly open my eyes. My vision is very fuzzy and it's not helping my head ache. I completely regain my vision. We're back at the tower? I stand up slowly and see Kaz, Chase, and Oliver on the floor knocked out. Where's Bree? I go over to Chase and try to wake him up.

"Chase. Chase wake up." I say while shaking his body.

"Uhg." He groans and his eyes slowly open. "Skylar? What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know. We're back at the tower." I say and help him up. "Help me get Kaz and Oliver up."

"Okay." He says and I try to wake Oliver up.

"Oliver." I shake him awake and Chase does the same with Kaz.

"Where are we?" Oliver asks as he starts to regain his vision.

"Back at the tower." Chase answers.

"Where's Bree?" Kaz asks looking around concern.

"Last thing I remember was Roman and Riker knocked us out." I say.

"I think she, she's-" Oliver tries to answer and I know what he's gonna say.

"No." Kaz says as tears fill his eyes. Chase has tears falls down his face.

"She was my sister. And I-" Chase cries and can't talk from choking up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We hear a scream upstairs. We rush upstairs.

"It's coming from Skylar's room" Oliver says and we open the door. We see Bree laying in my bed screaming with tears marking her face.

"Bree!" Chase yells and runs towards her in both joy and concern. She wakes up and starts to calm down.

Bree's POV.

I woke up in Skylar's bed in our room. I was so happy to be home, but at the same time I was terrified. The team is by the doorway and Chase is a few feet away from me. Suddenly I start to feel my heart race.

"Bree." Chase whispers and comes closer to hug me. To me all I see is a guy coming closer to me while I'm in bed. Flashbacks flood my brain from Roman and Riker. Them touching me, them on me, and them hurting me. I start to crawl closer to the wall to get away from him. He looks upset at my movement.

Chase's POV.

As soon as I saw that Bree was okay I wanted to hold her tight and never let anything hurt her again. I tried to hug her, but pure terror filled her face and she backed up against the wall.

"Bree? It's me, Chase." I say calmly and walk closer, but she starts to breath heavily. She squeezes her eyes shut.

"No! Get away!" She yells and I step back. I look back at the team and they look just as concerned as I do.

"Bree it's just us." Kaz says walking closer to her which makes her freak out more.

"STOP!" She yells as tears go down her eyes. What's wrong with her? Then it hit me.

"Skylar, why don't you try." I say and she nods in understanding. She walks closer to Bree slowly.

"Bree, it's me. Skylar." Skylar says calmly and Bree opens her eyes slowly and her eyes keep looking back and forth at me, Oliver, and Kaz. "Guys can you give us some alone time?" Skylar asks and even though I don't want to, it'd be best for Bree if we do.

"Yeah. Call us if something happens." Olive says and we go downstairs. As soon as we're downstairs I punch the wall.

"Chase calm down." Kaz says and I glare at him.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I be calm? I finally have my sister back and she's to scared to even come close to me! I let Roman and Riker do that to her!" I yell in frustration.

"Speaking of which how did we escape from Roman and Riker? They took us out. Why are we here? Wouldn't they at least have taken Bree back?" Oliver questions. He's right. Why would they bring us back home with Bree.

"I don't know. Unless, we're not really in the tower." I say and run to the hyper lift. "Hyper lift open." I yell and it doesn't open. I run to the balcony and try to open the door but it's sealed shut.

"And finally the genius gets it." A voice says from a speaker on the wall.

"Roman and Riker!" Kaz yells.

"Correct. We have you in this what looks like to be your tower." A man I think Riker says.

"What are you planning?" Oliver asks.

"We're gonna keep you here until we capture the rest of the super heroes and destroy them. Then we'll destroy you." Roman says.

"Why keep us when your just gonna destroy us?" I ask.

"Because it's fun to torture you. I mean did you hear Bree's screams? They're like music to your ears. So we're gonna keep her with you for a while until we're bored and then we'll take her back." Riker says and they both laugh.

"NO! Don't you dare! Take me instead! She can't handle all this!" I plead, but they just laugh and everything goes back to silence.

"What are we gonna do?" Kaz asks.

"I don't know, but this time I'll be ready for them. They won't get Bree this time." I say and sit on the couch.

"Should we tell her and Skylar we're not really in the tower?" Oliver says.

"We're gonna have to. Even though it might freak Bree out more." I say with sadness now completely in my voice.

"She's gonna get better." Oliver says while put his hand on my shoulder.

"And then Roman and Riker are gonna try to take her." I say now looking at them.

"We won't let that happen. For now we need to give Bree space. A LOT of space and let Skylar do what she has to." Kaz says and Skylar comes down the stairs with her eyes red and puffy and tear tracks staining her face.

"Is everything ok?" I ask in concern.

"Yah! It's just that- she told me what they did to her. It's awful." She says while more tears fall down her face.

"Can I see her?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"After what she's been through I can tell why she would be scared. I thinks it's best if you guys keep your distance from her." She says and I nod.

"We need to tell you something." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"We never escaped Roman and Riker."

"What?"

"This tower is not the real one. We can't leave this room unless to go upstairs. It's Roman and Rikers fun house." I explain.

"So what's gonna happen to us?"

"He's gonna destroy us after he destroys all the other super heroes." Oliver explains.

"Never mind us, what about Bree? They said they're gonna take her again at anytime." Kaz said.

"What? No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No they can't! She... Last time... They'll... " Skylar stuttered not being able to say anything.

"What did they do to her?" I ask kind of not wanting to know the answer.

"They...um..." She tries to explain, but can't "I can't say it! It was horrible! I wish they just took me instead! I would never wish something that awful on anyone person so why did it have to happen to Bree!" She is now full on crying letting out everything. There are no words to explain what I feel. Nothing would help me more than to just talk to Bree and never let her out of my sight again. But that would only do her more pain.

"Skylar you don't have to tell us. I don't think I want to know" Kaz admits.

"We can't let her know about Roman and Riker." Skylar says.

"I agree, but we can't hide her forever." Oliver says. "Wait! We just left her alone upstairs!" And right before we run up to see her we hear a door open and footsteps coming to the stairs. We see Bree at the top of the stairs looking at us and motionless.

"I wanted something to eat. I haven't eaten in a while." She says still not moving. Those jerks probably never fed her.

"Of course. You must be starving." Kaz says and Bree is still not moving.

"Guys, a little space." I tell Oliver and Kaz and we back away slowly to let her have enough space from us. She slowly comes down the stairs and heads to the kitchen.

"Do you know if there's actually food here?" Kaz whispers and judging by Bree grabbing some bread, lettuce, and tomatoes I think we're good.

"Ok from now on one of us has to be with Bree at all times. Skylar will have to take most of the shifts." I explain and they all nod.

"Are you doing better Bree?" Kaz asks and she nods while making her sandwich.

"I think we're all a little hungry. Let's all have lunch." Skylar suggests "I'll make you guys sandwiches." She whispers because we can't be in the kitchen with Bree. When she's done she hands us our sandwiches and we sit at the table while Skylar and Bree sit in the stools at the island. While Kaz and Oliver eat their food like pigs I notice Bree just stares at her food.

"Hey, Skylar." I say motioning to Bree because I don't want to startle her. She understands and looks at Bree.

"Bree? Aren't you gonna eat?" She asks and Bree shakes her head.

"I'm not that hungry." She says and her stomach starts growling like a pack of lions.

"Not hungry huh?" Oliver says and Bree just sits there in silence.

"Nothing is ever gonna be normal for me again." Bree said and ran upstairs. We sit in silence before Skylar realizes something.

"Wait. What happened to Bree's powers?" Skylar asks and then I remembered we don't have them anymore.

"Unless they gave them to Bree they probably still have them." I answer.

"One of us should probably watch Bree." Oliver says and Oliver, Kaz, and I look at Skylar.

"Yeah. I'll go do that." She says and runs upstairs.

"Do you think Bree's life will be normal again?" Kaz asks me.

"Normal has not ever been something to explain Bree's life. But I think it'll will go back to the way it was before." I say and we go back to eating breakfast. I wonder how much time Roman and Riker are gonna give us until they try to take Bree?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, I'm really really**_ _ **really**_ _ **sorry I haven't posted in like 6 months and I promised I wouldn't do that, but I've just been a little busy. But yeah I do promise I will complete this story even if it takes 10 years. Which I guarantee it won't. Anyway hope you keep reading and I will try to update as much and as soon as I can. Remember if you like this story tell your friends. If you don't still tell your friends and send me any ideas you might have for the story. :)**_

Oliver's POV.

After breakfast all we did was watch some TV. At least Roman and Riker gave us something to do while they trapped us in their fun house. But to be honest we didn't really pay much attention to the TV. Well I kind of did, just because if I focused I could pretend none of this happened, nothing was wrong, and I had some taste of how life was before Roman and Riker took Bree. But like I said, I was probably the only one paying a speck of attention to the TV. Kaz and Chase kind of just sat there staring off into space. It was kind of scary. Sitting alone in this room that looks exactly like your home, the place you have so many memories and laughter, but it turns into this trapped box where people constantly watch you in your silence. Maybe that's why no one has talked in the past 6 hours? To not give them the entertainment that Roman and Riker want. But in a way, not talking and doing absolutely nothing is also a sign of broken. No matter what we do they have broken or controlled a part of us.

"Soooo...um... birds are pretty cool, right?" I said trying to break the finally unbearable silence.

"What?" Kaz asks as he and Chase give me strange looks.

"I mean, they can...well you know, fly" I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So can we" Kaz says with a small laugh.

"We've been sitting here for 6 hours and the best you could come up with was 'birds are pretty cool' "Chase says while laughing a little.

"It was just so awkwardly silent and I didn't know what else to say." I laugh.

"Yeah it is kind of sad." Kaz says

"How about we give Roman and Riker the satisfation of watching us watch a good movie." Chase says and picks up the remote to find a movie.

"That sounds great." I said getting comfortable on the couch and we finally pick a movie. I mean I know we shouldn't be fooling around when kidnapped, but if we have the option to stay sane and have a little fun whats the harm? Plus I want to see what happens when we rent a movie. Hopefully it's under Roman and Rikers name.

*8 hours later*

After watching 3 fast and furious movies (A/N I recomend watching these. Also good for dates) we decided that it was time to go to bed. We definately had a long day. When we walked to our room we decided to check up on Bree and Skylar. When we saw them sound asleep and were glad they managed to rest, we headed back to our rooms and went to bed. We basically crashed on our beds from being so tired. It was all nice and peaceful till we heard screaming at midnight. Kaz, Chase, and I quickly jumped out of our beds and ran to the girls room where we saw Skylar trying to wake Bree up because Bree was screaming in her capsule.

We ran to her side and tried to help, but before we could do anything Skylar whisper/yelled "No get back up against the wall. She can't see her so close to her if she wakes up." We understood and got against the wall while Bree's screaming decreased as she started to wake up.

"Bree are you okay?" Chase asked as Bree looked around the room not moving her trembling body. She then embraced Skylar and started to cry a little bit.

"Bree what happened?" Skylar asked while soothing her a little bit and taking her over to her bed.

"They're everywhere. I can't get away from them." She cried and all Kaz, Chase and I wanted to do was hug her, but we knew that would only be worse.

"Bree, they won't get to you." Skylar assured her and when Bree looked at us I could hear her breathing quicken.

"Bree...we won't hurt you." I said quitely and calmly as to not scare her.

"I-I want to be ok around you guys, but I just...can't " She said softly moving further away from us.

"We understand." Kaz said gently.

"Maybe we should go?" I suggest.

"Actually, can you guys...um... stay here?" Bree asks and we get a little excited that she's trying to get more comfortable around us.

"Yes, of course." Chase says in excitement, but not to loud as to scare Bree.

"Thanks." Bree says and smiles as she lays her head on Skylars lap and starts to close her eyes and relax. And soon falls asleep.

"Is this how it's gonna be every night?" I ask hoping for a good answer.

"I don't know. Just give it some time. She's been through a lot." Skylar says while petting Bree's hair.

"What did they do? I know you couldn't tell us earlier, but-" Chase says and is interupted by Skylar

"And I still can't. It's just to painful. If she wants to tell your herself then that's fine, but I just...can't" She says and we nod in understanding.

"I couldn't even imagine what they've done to her. And I really don't want to." Kaz shivers at the thought.

"All I can say is no person should ever go through that. And I wouldn't wish it on anybody." Skylar says.

"All we can do now is be ready for Roman and Riker." I said. We really can't do anything else, but be read. Right now we're just sitting ducks.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaz's POV.

Bree woke up 2 more times that night. She barely eats and now she barely sleeps. Roman and Riker have ruined her life. After a few days of this she has become more comfortable around Oliver, Chase, and I. Not totally back to normal, but as close to normal as we can get in 3 days. We were very releived that in the past 3 days Bree has not even mentioned on leaving the "penthouse" because she couldn't actually leave. But her not wanting to go out for a walk or something is also very concerning. She used to love morning runs, or stepping out o the terrace to tan, or train in mission command when worked up. But now it's like that Bree has dissapeared. I mean I shouldn't get TOO worried and just give it some time, but how can I help that someone I care about is blowing away. Oliver, Chase, and I were eating some breakfast when we saw Bree and Skylar come down and sit near us. Skylar as usual grabbed a plate and picked up a waffle with her fork and placed it down on her plate and stated eating. I do have to be sort of have to be greatful that Roman and Riker did give us a bunch of groceries to supply us with food, but who knows for how long? Anyway Skylar was eating her waffles while Bree sat there staring at the stack of waffles in the middle of the table. We have all been very worried lately on Bree's eating choices and we chose to let it slide because we will find her from time to time eat an apple or drink some water. But to me that wasn't enough.

"Hey Bree." I kind of whispered to her, but the rest of the team could hear what I was saying. "If you want I could make you an omelet with tomatoes and peppers on it." It was her favorite thing to eat for breakfast.

"Um...no, thats okay. I think I'm good." Bree said with a fake smile and I gave a small sigh.

"Bree, you love omelets with tomatoes and peppers. You have to eat something" Chase says nicely. Bree looks over to Skylar and Skylar nods her head in agreement.

"Okay, Kaz actually can I have that omelet?" Bree asked politely, but quietly.

"Of course." I say and I get up to make her the omelet. While I was walking towards the fridge my arm accidentally brushed against her arm and she flinched with a small yelp. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I quickly apologize and she just stares at me with her big brown eyes and intense breathing. But then she just looks back at her hands on her lap and remains silent so I go back to making the omelet. It was kind of quiet in the room now. No one decided to speak. I don't know if they were afraid to or they just didn't no what to say. I just didn't have anything else to say. When I'm finished with the omelet I put on a plate and give it to Bree. She kind of just stared at it like it was a foreign object. It was probably kind of weird because we were all just watching and waiting for her to eat. She finally grabbed the fork beside her plate and picked up a peice of the omelet and ate it. She gave a small smile and swallowed.

"Thanks Kaz. This tastes great." She said happily and ate more of the omelet. Thank god she is starting to eat more. When she's done Oliver and Skylar start cleaning up and I start heading over to the couch to watch something on tv.

Then we suddenly see Bree make a strange face "Bree? Are you okay?" Chase asks as he goes a little closer to her and she runs to the terrace doors and tries to open them, but fails because they're locked because of Roman and Riker.

"Uhg why won't this open!" Bree groans and then runs to the bathroom and we hear the sound of her puking. Skylar super speeds to the bathroom and Oliver, Chase, and I run in after them. We see Bree puking her guts out while Skylar holds her hair back and rubs her back soothingly. When Bree is done she flushes the toilet and leans back into the Skylas.

"Bree? What's wrong?" I ask because that's just me. The guy with the stupid questions.

She takes a moment to breathe before answering "I just, haven't been able to keep anything down since that day. Why are the terrace doors locked?" She asks and we all exchange glances wondering what to say.

"Um...just to be on the safe side. We don't want another inncident again." Oliver says confidently.

"Okay. I just need a moment alone in my room." Bree says and Skylar helps her up and Bree walks to her and Skylar's room.

"Should we leave her alone?" I ask wondering if it even is the best idea.

"I don't know. Maybe just for a little bit. Just to give her some space." Skylar says and we all go back to the living room.

"Well one thing's for sure is we all have our powers." Oliver says and I just realized we never used our powers this whole time so we never really knew if Roman and Riker took them.

"I just wish they gave Bree back her powers. Soon she's gonna know something is up." Chase says

"Oh I don't think she'll still be there by the time she realizes." A voice and we've grown too formiliar to that voice to not know that it was Roman. We turn to face the TV and we see Roman and Riker in the TV screen.

"What do you want?" Skylar says angrily and Roman and Riker laugh.

"Oh, well I would think by now what we want is obvious." Riker laughs and it gets me concerned.

"Skylar go stay with Bree!" Chase yells and Skylar super speeds to her room and then comes back.

"The door is locked!" Skylar yells with anger "Oliver go break it down!"

"Oh, that won't work. The door is super hero proof. Your pethetic super strength will do no damge to that door." Roman laughs

"What are you gonna do?" I ask hoping that the answer doesn't involve Bree.

"I think it's time Bree gave us a visit. Her life has gotten kind of boring lately." Riker says and we all grow boiling angry. They can't take Bree. They can't!

"NO! Please! You can't!" I yell pleading with everything I got.

"We can't? I think we can." Roman says with a smile.

"No please! She's been through enough already. Take me! Take me instead!" Chase gets on his knees and begs, but Roman and Riker just laugh.

"Awww, but you're no fun." Riker said with a whiny face.

"What about me? Take me instead!" I suggest and they shake their heads 'No'.

"W-what about me? What if you take me instead?" Skylar says quietly and Roman and Riker seem interested.

"What? Skylar, No! No, Take me instead!" Oliver says.

"No! I know what you want. And you could do whatever you want with me. Just please don't touch Bree." Skylar pleads with tears streaming down her face.

"Now having Skylar could be interesting. But utterly useless because Bree is our very special super hero and something that you can't replace." Roman says and laughs.

"Don't touch her! You've got your revenge! Just destroy us already!" I yell and they shake their heads.

"Then what would be the point of taking Bree if we destroy you? I mean there are a lot of good reasons to take Bree, but if we destroy you then we wouldn't get to see you suffer." Riker said

"Just give us more time! She has already gotten so much better. You can't just make her go through that again!" Chase yells

"Nope. We've already waited so like for our pleasure and we're done waiting. We're getting her now!" Roman says and the screen goes black. Skylar breaks down into tears and her hands meet the floor. Oliver sits down with watery eyes and his head placed in his hands. Chase runs up the stairs to the girls room. Probably to get the door opened, but I doubt will have any luck. And I just stand there while I feel tears fall down my face. Why? Why, why, why, why?! Why does this keep happening? Why Bree? Why don't they just torture us some other way? Why do I just let this happen? I hate this! I hate them! I hate myself!

We see Chase run down stairs with tears "The door unlocked. And Bree...she's gone." Chase cries. I wish I was dead. Why do I just let this happen. JUST KILL US RIGHT NOW! I can't take it anymore. I love her.

Roman's POV.

It's so much fun to watch people suffer. And what better way to do that then to hurt them with something will absolutely destroy them inside. We might not even have to destroy them. Soon they'll all be begging on their knees for us to destroy them. Or they might just find a way to kill themselves. We left Bree in her old room just to drive her absolutely insane. And this time we covered up any escape routes. But if our next plan succeds, we won't have to worry about that anymore.

"Roman! She's gonna wake up soon." Riker yells and I nod and get everything ready before she wakes up. She has no idea what is coming to her.


End file.
